


I promise

by Monday_s



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор двух китобоев перед судьбоносной встречей Дауда и Корво. Тяжелые факты, боль, надежда и, конечно, обещания, быть может беспочвенные, но способные укрепить веру в свои силы. Бета: Near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

      — Томас, — едва слышно, с легочным присвистом выдыхает Дауд, слыша беззвучные, скользящие шаги за своей спиной. В помещении пахнет застоявшейся водой, мокрой шерстью и солью. Тишина, в которой Дауд прожил большую часть своей жизни, сейчас кажется ему непривычной, кажется ему давящей и неприятной. Он знает повадки своего ученика, знает каждый его жест и, даже не видя, чувствует спиной его напряженный и раздраженный взгляд. Томас похож на ловкого, по-своему грациозного кота, которого не смогли сожрать крысы и не сумели схватить суеверные люди. Дауд закрывает глаза и складывает руки на груди. Томас хочет, чтобы он повернулся, а он не хочет видеть его осуждающий взгляд. Руки ученика на его спине перебирают ткань, гладят по плечам, а потом резко сдавливают и дергают, вынуждая повернуться. Лишь на миг глаза Дауда замирают на затемненных окулярах газовой маски, а после сильный тычок раскрытой ладонью в грудь вынуждает ассасина отступить на два шага назад.  
  
      — Ты позволяешь себе лишнее, Томас, не заставляй меня применять силу, — менторским тоном произносит лидер ассасинов, одергивает камзол и, вновь сложив руки на груди, поворачивается в сторону ощерившегося битым стеклом окна, рассматривая круги ряби на затянутой тиной заводи. За его спиной слышно недовольное, гудящее дыхание, слышен шорох ткани, щелчок крепежа и пронзительное «дзеньк» упавшей на пол газовой маски. Дыхание Томаса свистящее, с похрипыванием, похожим на сдерживаемое рычание. Радшорский кот раздражен, но волна озлобленности, толкающаяся в спину, заставляет мужчину сдержанно усмехнуться.   
  
      — Ты волнуешься, — шипит Томас, не сдерживая эмоций в узде. Любой другой на его месте уже лежал бы на полу со сломанным носом. Дауд сжимает руки в кулаки так, что скрипит кожа, и дергает головой, отгоняя желание приставить к глотке Томаса клинок. Он им дорожит, но временами и самое ценное начинает выводить из себя, а это не самое нормальное явление. Дауд молчит, надеясь на то, что ученик решит покинуть его общество, но вместо этого он слышит, как Томас подступает к нему на шаг ближе. Ассасин устало закрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает.   
  
      — Твои зрачки расширены, и мы оба знаем, что не из-за темноты, а от адреналина в твоей крови. И руки у тебя в кулаки сжаты, потому что ты неосознанно пытаешься скрыть дрожь. Прислушайся, Дауд, дрожь – она сейчас в твоем теле, теплится в твоих костях и мышцах, заставляя их сокращаться. Твои дерганые жесты, твоя несговорчивость, твоя… — Томас осекается, чувствуя сильные пальцы, холодящие открытую шею. Слова повисают в воздухе, и на самом деле продолжение им не нужно, все факты уже высказаны вслух, и Дауд не хочет слышать того, что и сам прекрасно знает, что чувствует в себе же. Он пристальным прищуром смотрит в светлые, как тивианский лед, глаза одного из лучших своих учеников, самого приближенного своего человека. В голове мужчины мелькает смутная мысль о том, что у успешного, безжалостного убийцы не может быть таких светлых глаз, не может быть такого чистого, почти что детского и открытого взора. В глазах Томаса раздражение теснится с надеждой, и сразу не поймешь, какое чувство обуревает им в большей мере. Дауд поводит плечом, стряхивая с него руку ученика. Он сдавливает пальцы на его шее чуть сильнее и подается ближе, невесомо касаясь обветренными губами виска и щеки, замирает в сантиметре от приоткрытых губ, чувствуя сбившееся дыхание, и отстраняется, так и не прикоснувшись, а после ослабляет хватку.  
  
      — У всех свой путь. Я выбрал этот: шаткий, грязный, бесславный. Путь, которым не пошел бы никто. Я решил пойти по этим гнилым мосткам судьбы, рискуя упасть в любой момент, и если раньше у меня еще был выбор, то сейчас его уже нет, — Дауд поводит рукой в воздухе, жестом заставляя Томаса закрыть открытый для непрошеной реплики рот, — даже сильнейшие не смогут скрываться вечно. Я продержусь год, два или три, затеряюсь в лесах Морли, в архипелагах Серконоса и ледяных пещерах Тивии, и все равно я не способен бежать вечно, Томас. Я хочу или жить или умереть сегодня, кровью искупив все то, что сделал, — голос у Дауда приглушенный и холодный, какой-то отстраненный и иссушенный, как у древнего старика, который повидал уже все, и до самого конца растратил весь свой эмоциональный запас. Дауд говорит так, будто внутри он уже давно пуст – ни эмоций, ни души, ни чувств. Томас ежится, поводит плечами, а после вновь в оскале приподнимает верхнюю губу.  
  
      — И плакальщику понятно, что он вспорет тебя от глотки до паха и выпотрошит на радость миногам, — шипит ассасин и подступает ближе, смотря снизу вверх с наивной убежденностью в глазах, которая заставляет Дауда усмехнуться и вновь покоситься на пространство за выбитым окном. Где-то там сейчас скрывается сбежавший из-под стражи, отравленный, но все такой же сильный лорд-защитник, медленно, но верно крадущийся к его логову для того, чтобы расставить все точки в этом затянувшемся политическом спектакле. Дауд чувствует, что он уже близко.   
  
      — Может быть, — уклончиво отвечает он после затянувшейся паузы, и голос у него такой, будто ему действительно все равно. Все эти события, все эти деяния и липкие от крови жертв руки – они давят неподъемным грузом на душу, и, кажется, вот-вот – и она не выдержит. Или, быть может, уже не выдержала, кто знает.  
  
      — Не делай такой вид, как будто тебе плевать на это, — рявкает подчиненный прямо в лицо ассасину и заставляет его поморщиться. Руки Томаса крепко сжимают отвороты камзола. Ученика мелко трясет от гнева. Такой взрослый, и все еще такой по-ребячьи наивный. Дауд улыбается, тепло, искренне и это сбивает Томаса с толку, заставляя расслабить пальцы и бессильно уткнуться лбом в широкую грудь. Пальцы Дауда путаются в светлых, коротко стриженых волосах, мягко гладят по голове и шее. Томас успокаивается, перестает дрожать и замирает на месте, все так же прижимаясь лбом к груди своего лидера, слушая спокойный ритм его сердцебиения. Будто он действительно ни о чем не волнуется. На губах Дауда отдающая в горечь улыбка. Он прикрывает темные глаза, прислушиваясь к тысяче шорохов, из коих состоит тишина этих мертвых домов.   
  
      — Я не буду просить тебя уйти, знаю, что не уйдешь. Но я прошу тебя: не вмешивайся. Это не приказ, это просьба, моя просьба, Томас, а ты знаешь, как редко я о чем-то прошу, — обхватив ладонями лицо Томаса, он вынуждает поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Эти льдистые глаза не могут врать, не ему. Томас смотрит внимательно, сосредоточенно, задумчиво и как-то грустно. Так, наверное, смотрят собаки, которых отдают в чужую семью, потому что хозяева не могут их прокормить – и не потому что не любят, а потому что хотят, чтобы их любимец жил в лучших условиях. У Дауда никогда не было собаки, он не знает, но что-то такое неуловимо преданное в глазах ассасина заставляет его потупить взор и опустить его ниже, на подбородок подчиненного. Губы Томаса трогает улыбка, натянутая, фальшивая, пропитанная ментальной болью и насыщенной горечью. На душе мерзко, где-то вдалеке слышен зычный окрик часового, оборвавшийся слишком резко.   
  
      — Хорошо, — тихо, на грани слышимости выдыхает он, и этот едва разборчивый шепот заставляет Дауда улыбнуться чуть теплее. Томас скользит руками по широким плечам, цепляется за шершавую, грубую ткань и поднимает голову выше, вновь заглядывая в непроницаемо-темные, практически черные глаза своего лидера, — я не буду вмешиваться, но я не уйду, — говорит он, и ассасин на мгновение хмурит брови, но все равно согласно качает головой. В любом случае у него не получится переубедить этого своенравного мальчишку. Когда Томас кладет руку на его затылок и надавливает, Дауд послушно опускает голову. Он прикрывает глаза в тот момент, когда дыхание мягко касается подбородка и губ, а после сменяется неуловимым, постепенно нарастающим ощущением поцелуя. Томас целует ненавязчиво и мягко, и стоит на него чуть надавить, как он покорно приоткрывает губы, безропотно позволяя углубить поцелуй, прижимаясь еще теснее и сдавливая плечи мужчины до чувства едва слышимой боли. Открытый и искренний, готовый без остатка отдаться во власть того, кто направлял его столько лет, того, кто учил его не падать духом и всегда подавал руку помощи, когда это требовалось. И когда воздух в легких заканчивается, Дауд чуть отдаляется, оставляет поверхностный поцелуй на губах ученика и, обняв его рукой за плечи, прижимает к своей груди.  
  
      — Я всегда буду рядом, Дауд. Шесть лет назад я пообещал, что оставлю тебя только тогда, когда меня поглотит Бездна, и я не намерен бросать слова на ветер, — куда-то в сторону говорит Томас, но мужчина все равно его слышит и рефлекторно покачивает головой. Захлебнувшийся крик очередного часового слышится еще ближе, и теперь Дауду кажется, что он даже слышал, как тело упало в воду. А судьба, встречи с которой он так боялся и в то же время ждал, все ближе и ближе, идет к нему, облаченная в стальную маску, с клинком в сильной руке. Мужчина думает о том, что это должен быть честный бой, бой, который решит очень многие вопросы и скинет с души не один камень. Услышав крик, Томас с нежеланием отстраняется, не собираясь заступать Дауду дорогу, он знает, что это бесполезно.  
  
      — Если… если все будет хорошо, мы уедем из этого проклятого города на Серконос, в какое-нибудь поселение близ Куллеро. Куда-нибудь, где виноградные лозы тянуться на долгие километры, куда-нибудь, где солнце греет сильнее и светит ярче. Да? — Томас обхватывает себя руками за плечи и поворачивается через плечо, смотря на застывшего в проходе Дауда, лицо которого скрыто в тени.   
  
      — Конечно. Я обещаю, — говорит мужчина, и, на доли секунд задержав взгляд на светлых глазах ассасина, срывается с места на встречу с судьбой – злой, непредсказуемой и вооруженной. На губах Томаса замирает грустная улыбка, и, когда он закрывает глаза, думая о жарком серконском солнце, он надеется лишь на то, что Дауд не обманет его.


End file.
